BlueYoshter
BlueYoshter, known as Totodile3456 on MarioWiki, is a minor user on Fantendo. She hasn't made anything of note, but she edits more on Usertendo and is even a sysop. She takes the appearance of a cyan Yoshi with small dragon wings, black shoes, and a Dragonite's head string things. She owns many Pokémon, most notably Dragonite and TreeOfSpaz, and is a very hard Pokémon trainer to beat. KP Blue has a crush on BY, but she doesn't have a crush on him. She created and is an unlockable character in Super Smashtendo Bash. BlueYoshter has retired from Usertendo, because of KP Blue stalking her and overall being an asshole. Personality BlueYoshter is one of the most random people on the wiki, only few are more random. She usually says random things in the chatroom, such as "MUSH!", "VASTOCEAN MEW GLITCH!", "LEMONS!" "SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALODOCIOUS", and, most notably, "FLYING MONGOOSES!". Rarely, she is very serious. She is also a determined Pokémon trainer, and will fight anyone. Forms Pokémon Forms BlueYoshter has a few Pokémon forms. Mewflake Mewflake is an Ice/Psychic-type Mew that has the power to control nature. She can use Flamethrower, Ice Beam, SolarBeam, Zap Cannon, Hydro Pump and Psychic. She is a light blue Mew in this form. Mewflake somehow bares a resemblance to Mew's shiny form. Her name is Mew and Snowflake combined. She is tied with Rayquazice for being the strongest form. Mewflake is also notable for being the only form that doesn't have Ice in her name. Growlice Growlice is an Ice/Water-type Growlithe that has the power to control water. She can use Surf, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump and Hydro Cannon. She is a light blue Growlithe in this form. Her name is Growlithe and Ice combined. Iceachu Iceachu is an Ice/Electric-type Pikachu that has the power to control electricity. She can use Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Ice Punch, Thunder and Thunderpunch. She is a light blue Pikachu with black stripes and cheeks in this form. Her name is Ice and Pikachu combined. Rayquazice Raquazice is an Ice/Dragon-type Rayquaza that has the power to control the weather. She can use Dragon Claw, Fly, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Draco Meteor and Spacial Rend. She is a light blue Rayquaza in this form. Rayquazice is tied with Mewflake for being the strongest form. Her name is Rayquaza and Ice combined. Form Gallery Image:Icemew.png|Mewflake. Image:Growlice.png|Growlice. Image:Iceachu.png|Iceachu. Image:Rayquazice.jpg|Rayquazice. Her Pokemon BY has Pokemon. Dragonite - Got as a Dratini; good friend. TreeOfSpaz - Trickster; likes to hide. Ici - Got as an Eevee; friendly. Charcar - Newly-hatched; friendly. Rini - Chippy's best friend; refuses to evolve. Chippy - Got as a Wooper; Rini's best friend. Shiny. Dark Raichu - Master of Deep Darkness; likes fighting. Boom - Makes friends quickly; quirky. She has been seen to be training other Pokemon; at one point some saw her training a Pikachu, a Golbat and a Quilava. At another point she was seen with Lugia, Ho-oh, Raikou, Entei and Suicune. The last report of her training other Pokemon was with a Raichu, Crobat, Charizard, Elekid, Gyarados, Typhlosion, Meganium, Swampert, Haunter, Clefairy and a Sneasel. The Raichu has been confirmed to be Dark Raichu. Category:Users Category:Yoshis Category:Pokémon